Pokemon Wars Part 2
by Arcticuno2001
Summary: Will Traitor and Ash become allies? Will Traitor reveal his identedy? Find out in here!!


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
Last Time......  
Back at the fort.....  
  
Brock: Ash, do you need your MasterBalls to capture Pokemon?  
Ash: Of course! We need a vulpix to warm the stove, a voltorb to power the lights, a chansey to take care of us, and a digglet to root up the veggies.   
  
Brock: We'll need our items too.  
  
Little as they know, they are heading down on the path to peace.  
  
Ash: Wow, this swamp is really thick. You sure this is the right place to capture the pokemon we need?  
  
Brock: Of course Ash! You scared or somethin'?   
  
Ash: NO, but this place is creepy.  
  
Brock: You're starting to sound like Misty.  
  
Ash: Shut up! At least I'm not afraid of bugs.  
  
Brock: Ok, you win.  
  
Ash: I can't see anything.  
  
Traitor: That's because you are in my weezing's smoke.   
  
Ash: What the......  
  
Traitor: You better not try to attack me.  
  
Brock: Stop it, or else I'll call my fleet!!  
  
Traitor: They don't know whether you're in a shop or swamp.  
  
Brock: Fine then...... Go Onix!!  
  
Traitor: If you want to battle, fine, but you'll be at my mercy!  
  
Ash: Everyone out!  
  
As the pokemon came out, Brock and Ash became more worried at his Pokemon.  
A Butterfree a hundred times its regular size came out. Then a charizard 5 times its normal size came out. Next, A Zapdos, an Arcticuno, and a Moltres came out. Finally, a Mewtwo that looked like more of a brain then a mewtwo.  
  
Brock: We don't have to do this!  
  
Traitor: Beg at my knees then.  
  
Ash: Never!  
  
Brock: Ash, we don't have a choice.  
  
Ash: No! I won't go down without a fight!  
  
Brock: Look, if we tried to fight them, we'd be slaughtered! Do our Pokemon have to feel what we do?!?!  
  
Ash: Look, I know I can beat him if we tried.  
  
Brock:......... A-  
  
Traitor: Times up. Everyone, attack with your best attack!  
  
Ash and Brock: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Ash and Brock had been knocked unconscious when the powerful force of the Traitor's Pokemon attacked. The traitor then took them to his dungeon. Ash and Brock barely woke up.  
  
Traitor: Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, if I'm not mistaken. It's an honor to meet you, really.  
  
Ash: Shut up! What do you want!  
  
Brock: ASH!!  
  
Ash: What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock: Look, we have to follow his orders if we want to stay alive!  
  
Ash: Never!  
  
Traitor: Like the Trainer you are. Never want to give up, do you?  
  
Ash: What did you do to our Pokemon?!?!  
  
Traitor: It's sad really..... The force of all my Pokemon's attack blew them to atoms.  
  
Ash: PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock: What kind of person are you?!?!  
  
Traitor: Why, don't you remember me Brock? Don't you remember??  
  
Brock: Nooooooo!  
Brock is moaning and crying  
  
Traitor: And now that you know, I have to execute you.  
Traitor take Brock into a room. Traitor leaves quickly.  
  
Brock: You'll never get away with this!!!!!!  
  
Traitor: That's what they always say! And I always get away with this! Hah hah!  
  
Brock is then shot and burned to death  
  
Ash: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Traitor: Ashie Ashie Ashie, don't you remember my Pokemon?  
Traior takes out a Butterfree, Charizard, Pikachu, Zapdos, and Arcticuno.  
  
Ash: No..... It couldn't be!  
  
Traitor: Yes I am! I'm........  
  
Who Is it?????? Scroll down for the answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Traior: Richie!  
  
Ash: It doesn't have to end this way.  
  
Richie: Huh?  
  
Ash: Why do we have to have war?  
  
Richie: To get land and give whats rightfully back for Pokemon.  
  
Ash:Then can't we share?  
  
Richie: No.  
  
Ash: Why Not!?!?  
  
Richie: We aren't the same.  
  
Ash: How?  
  
Richie: You enslave them in Pokeballs, you make them fight each other.....  
  
Ash: And now, you're making them fight!  
  
Richie: ......o-O  
  
Ash: Can't we be allies instead?  
  
Richie:...... No  
  
Ash: why not?  
  
Richie: Cause they'll still enslave Pokemon.  
  
Ash: We don't have to end it this way....  
  
Richie: I know....  
  
Ash: Allies?  
  
Richie: ..........................Allies.  
  
Ash: Lets go back to base.  
  
Richie: Ok.  
Richie starts to head off, but Ash stays behind  
  
Richie: WHAT!!!!!????  
  
Ash: I'm still tied to the chain.  
  
Richie: o-O  
  
and so they allied and fought together. Little did they know aliens came........  
  
Come back for part 3!!!!  



End file.
